Detached
by MissChievous12
Summary: Elise Harper was half of Hogwarts' biggest power couple, but what happens when Sirius Black is better at satisfying her urges than her "other half"?
1. I've Got No Strings To Hold Me Down

_**Detached **_

A/n: Warning this story is rated M for strong sexual contact. Please do not read it if you are offended by this. Thank you.

**Summary**: Elise Harper was half of Hogwarts' biggest power couple, but what happens when Sirius Black is better at satisfying her urges than her "other half"?

**Chapter One: I've got no strings to hold me down **

"Argh! Why are guys so frustrating? They say we, women, are confusing, but no. They are ten times more ridiculous than any women ever thought about being." Elise Harper was on a rampage before the portrait door even finished shutting.

Every eye in the Gryffindor Common room turned to meet her. She ignored all the gawking first years, and headed to the sympathetic eyes of her best friend. Charlotte Durand moved over on the small couch she had claimed, making room for Elise to plop down.

"The same thing we were talking about before?" Charlotte reached behind her and grabbed a chocolate frog off the end table. She offered it to her friend.

Elise greedily accepted it, "Yes, and I don't know how much longer I can withstand."

Charlotte gave a frustrated huff and hugged her best friend, "Don't worry. He'll come around. He has too! He is a human boy."

Elise snorted, pushing her long brown hair behind her ear and out of her face, "For such a 'human boy', he sure acts like a 'human girl'."

"What's the matter, Harper? The Slytherin King not giving it to you regularly?" James Potter's voice carried over the back of the couch before the four annoying boys even came into sight. They found themselves seats all around the two girls without even being invited.

Elise ignored them, "Why do you have to hang out with them?"

Charlotte giggled, grabbing some more candy off the table and stuffing it in her mouth, "Because they make me laugh."

"We are quite charming," Sirius Black chimed in squeezing his big butt right in the middle of the two girls.

"And fetching," Remus added sitting on the left side of Elise.

"And good-looking," Peter Pettigrew looked at the couch trying to decide where to sit.

"Don't even think about it," Elise shooed him away with her foot. This night could not have turned out any worse than if Merlin himself was holding some horrid grudge against Elise.

"So," James grabbed a chocolate frog off the table with his foot, "What has _Tristan_," He said the name in a girly voice, "done now? Hex some poor first year? Plan an attack on the Ministry? No, wait, those things would just turn you on, not make you mad."

Elise glared at the four-eyed freak eating a chocolate frog with his foot. This is exactly why she didn't socialize with the people in her own house. They just didn't understand. At least, no one but Charlotte understood. Elise pushed Sirius's head down to his crotch so she could get a better look at her best friend. She ignored his protested. "Char…what am I going to do?"

The curly haired French girl gave her another sympathetic smile, "You know my suggestion, and you aren't going to like it." She was right. Elise knew exactly what Charlotte was going to say, and she would most definitely not like it. Besides, she couldn't just leave Tristan for such a shallow reason. There were some other feelings involved there. Elise bit her bottom lip.

"So," Remus put his arm around her, "Is anyone else excited that it's Friday? Because I'm pretty sure I couldn't take one more History of Magic class this week." Everyone nodded in agreement.

A sly grin slipped on the lips of Sirius Black as he took to his feet, "Well, since it is Friday," He paused glancing around the common room, "and we are basically the only ones awake,"

Everyone else looked around, noticing only a few couples cuddling in the corners, "and the professors are already passed out by now," He was slowly inching towards the bookcase next to the roaring fireplace.

Without saying another word he reached behind him and pulled out a book. Elise had to squint to make out the words 'Herbology: The practical uses of puffle-pods'. Sirius opened the cover of the book to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside was a bottle. "Let us, help our dear friend, drowned her sorrows."

Charlotte's eyes widened at the sight of the bottle of Fire Whiskey. At least, that's what Elise assumed it was. She watched as James pulled the coffee table over and transfigured several chess pieces into tiny shot glasses.

Charlotte glanced at Elise nervously. They were most definitely not supposed to drink at school, but to Charlotte's surprise Elise accepted the small glass full of liquor from Sirius with a nod of her head. Charlotte nervously took hers from the hands of Remus.

"Don't worry," He gave the blonde haired girl a small wink, "I won't let you get in trouble."

Once everyone had a shot, they all held them up in a circle. "And all Gryffindors' say," James started. "Bottoms up," The rest of the guys quoted as they each took their shot.

An hour passed by and the bottle had already empty itself once then somehow magically refilled itself again. The common room was now completely empty save for the six original drinkers, but Elise knew, even in her drunken state, that if they didn't keep it down they wouldn't be alone for long.

"And then….and then," James practically yelled over all the laughter. They had been telling stories from their past. Elise hadn't known these guys held such character.

"Then Severus's underwear popped up on the outside of his britches." The guys snickered holding their stomach.

"He talked to Lily for a full fifteen minutes before even realizing it." James's face suddenly fell as he turned to look at Remus, "Lily…"

"Oh great," Sirius huffed, moving away from his best friend.

"Remus, why can't I have Lily? She's so pretty." It was clear to Elise that James had just reached his limit. His bottom lip began to quiver, and Elise almost felt bad for the prick.

"Alright," Remus stood up. He had been very conservative with his drink only drink about as much as Charlotte, who had gone unusually quite since she took the first shot, "Peter, grab his other arm. We need to get him to bed." Peter did as he told, like always and James's head collapsed on his shoulder.

"I just wanna love 'er." The two boys struggled to help the drunkard up the steps to the boy's dorm.

Charlotte stood up suddenly, staring up after the boys. She turned to Elise and Sirius. "Bed" was the only word she uttered before walking slowly to the girl's stairs. The two Gryffindors left turned to each other before both reaching for the bottle.

"Now, now, Elisa," Sirius deliberately said her name wrong, "You have had entirely too much. You don't want to do anything you'll regret later." He grabbed the bottle from the table before she could reach it, but he failed to grab the glasses.

"Ha!" Elise grabbed all six off the table, "Now you can't drink either." Sirius glared at her before taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"Damn," Elise cursed at her stupidity.

Sirius laughed and handed her the bottle anyways before sitting back on the small red and gold couch. Elise swallowed hard and looked around the room. They were completely alone now, and she had to admit it heightened her sense a little. She took a small sip from the bottle before sitting next to Sirius, Indian style with the bottle between her legs.

"So," Sirius turned to her. His eyes were glazed over from the alcohol, and the soft glow of the fire reflected in their dark orbs. "What is really going on between you and Tristan?"

Elise opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when the words failed to come out. Tristan Dobell was from a very well to do family, but so was Elise. In fact, their families had been friends for quite a long time. That's how she had gotten to know Tristan, and when they fell in love, everyone was thrilled.

Elise gave Sirius a small smile and turned her head away from him. But lately, Tristan didn't seem to be fully committed to their relationship. Elise knew he wasn't cheating on her or anything of that sort. It was just as if he had other things on his mind, and Elise, being a young teenage girl, just wanted to have some fun.

Sirius reached over Elise's leg for the bottle that was nestled between them. When he did, his hand lightly grazed her thigh. Elise wasn't sure why, but her eyes slid shut at the touch. When she opened them she was captured by the way Sirius wrapped his soft lips around the bottle he drank the last few sips. He sat the bottle on the coffee table and they both watched as it magically refilled itself for the second time.

"Brilliant," Elise whispered, glancing nervously at Sirius out of the corner of her eyes. Those same dark orbs were staring directly at her. Her breath hitched in her throat. She knew if she turned fully something was going to happen. She didn't know if it was the alcohol taking over or her unsatisfied teenage hormones, but she slowly twisted her body to face the boy next to her.

It was one of those time-moves-unusually-slow moments as their heads came closer to each other. Elise had time to lick her lips three or four times before they were finally captured by Black's. The pressure that had been filling up around them released like a volcano as Elise felt her body ooze like lava.

Slowly they began to move together, sucking and tugging. The kiss started out simple but escalated quickly as Elise's began to realize the urgency she was feeling. She reached to entangle her hand in his curly black hair as his hands wound their way around her waist. Their bodies meshed as their lips crushed each other.

Sirius's hands finally made their way to her face, and he held her head as to almost slow things down. He then slowly slipped his tongue past her lips to softly caress her own. He tasted like the liquor, but Elise knew she was getting drunk off his musky sent. Her tongue began dancing with his as her hands used his body to pull herself closer to him. They fell backwards to a horizontal position on the couch.

Elise whimpered as Sirius's lips left hers on a trail down her neck, biting and sucking on her flesh. His hands were sliding up and down her back in a slow motion, each time they would get a little closer to the top of her grey skirt. Elise had never felt such passion, such belonging. Her head was spinning and she couldn't take much more.

She turned the tables on him by slipping a leg on either side of his body and grinding into him. She liked the grunt that escaped Sirius's lips so she did it again and again until finally neither one could take anymore. Elise put one leg on the ground and lifted herself so she could slide her wet knickers down her legs. Sirius's eyes were now glazed over with so much more than just alcohol.

Without warning, he grabbed a hold of Elise's hips and pushed her down on the couch. Their lips entangled again as Elise suddenly felt Sirius's bare legs against her own. She wasn't even sure how he had removed his pants that fast, but they were gone and Elise was left to realize what was really happening here.

"We can stop," Sirius whispered, obviously sensing her withdrawal. His hot breath against her face fogged her mind again. She knew she should have nodded. She could no longer claim that the alcohol was controlling her mind.

Elise understood exactly what she was doing. She also understood that for the first time in her life there was something she really wanted, and it was within her grasp. She would just have to deal the repercussions later. Sirius started to move away from her but she grabbed a hold of his muscular arms.

"No" was all she needed to say as Sirius slowly slid between her legs. Elise clenched her eyes shut as the sharp pain started to subside and she became use to being so full. Sirius slowly pulled himself away from her, but quickly returned.

Elise's eyes rolled behind her head as the pleasure began building up. She could no longer control the sounds escaping her lips as Sirius pushed her harder and beyond her normal limits.

She didn't even realize how loud she was getting until Sirius's hand slipped over her lips to muffle her screams. The pressure built again and Elise felt the waves of pleasure crash over her in one motion. She knew it was a good thing Sirius's hand stayed firmly in place as she felt herself moan from the intensity of it all. Sirius slowed things down as Elise's pleasure subsided allowing her some release from the passion.

When she was able to look him in the eyes again, he started up this time concentrating a bit more on himself. Elise felt him tighten as his toes began to curl and she knew the warmth feeling between her legs was more than just herself now.

Sirius finally collapsed on top of her. The remaining clothes they wore stuck to their bodies as they gasped for air. Elise had never felt something so intense.

"Thanks." It was the only thing she could think to say as her eyes slid shut.

xXx

The next morning Elise awoke to the sounds of first years scrambling out the portrait door. One of them pouted about being late for breakfast. Her eyes flew open as she realized she wasn't in her rightful bed. What the bloody hell had happened last night? She could not have been that drunk.

"Sirius," She gasped sitting up. Surely he was lying around her half naked. Oh Merlin, there was no telling how many people had walked by and saw them already. No telling…how many professors.

Elise swallowed hard as she realized she was covered with a red and gold blanket. Sirius was nowhere to be found. She let out the tight breath she had been holding. So no one knew. Well, unless Sirius opened his big trap.

Worry reentered her mind. He was probably telling the entire Gryffindor breakfast table that very second. It would slowly make its way across the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables until it fell right into Tristan's lap. She bit her bottom lip.

She would deny it. It never happened. It was her word against his, and she was willing to go to the grave a full blood liar if that meant she could keep her dignity.

She just had to get down there before no one believed her. She scrambled around making sure all her clothes were secure and everything was well hidden when she realized her tiny red knickers were missing.

"Sirius," She hissed. He probably took them as proof. Oh well, it wasn't like she wrote her name in them. She could deny that too.

Oh Merlin, he was probably showing the entire Great Hall her knickers.

She flew out of the common room and down the stairs, one thing on her mind.

It wasn't until she busted through the Great Hall doors that she realized she had ran the entire way. She gasped for air at the entrance.

"Elise!" She heard Sirius's voice from across the room. They were all sitting in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. He was motioning her over there.

She glanced nervously at the Slytherin table. Tristan was nowhere to be found. She couldn't go sit with him instead.

With a sigh, she walked to her death.

"Good Morning," Sirius beamed moving over so she could have the chair across from Charlotte.

She sat nervously as if it was a trap. No one said anything as she reached for a piece of dry toast and some eggs. She relaxed a little as everyone continued to eat their breakfast. She reached for her orange juice.

"So," Remus Lupin, who was sitting next to Charlotte, began, "Sirius was just telling us the events of last night after we went to bed."

Elise spat her juice back into the cup, her blood rushing to her face.

James laughed, "I can't believe you threw up all over the common room, and Sirius had to clean you up." Elise's head snapped toward Sirius, who was eating his eggs quietly.

What was his game exactly?

"Don't deny it," James pointed at her, "We saw the throw up stains on his robes."

In the back of her mind, Elise suddenly feared she might have thrown up on Sirius after they had... her thoughts trailed off.

"I guess some people can't handle their liquor," James bragged.

Elise didn't take her questioning eyes off of Sirius, but spoke to James, "Says the boy who cried over Lily Evans all night."

At the mentioned of her name, Lily Evans, a few spaces away from them, glanced at the group.

James gave her a nervous smile and a small wave, "Shut up, Harper."

It was clear there would be no more mentioning of drunkenness, and Elise couldn't have been more relieved.

Slowly everyone began filtering out of the Great Hall.

James had Quidditch practice, and Peter had to go watch. Remus had a paper to write, and for some reason Charlotte need to help the perfect student.

Once again she sat entirely alone with Sirius Black. She glanced at him. He was still eating his breakfast like they didn't just shag each other's brains out last night.

In an odd sort of way, it frustrated her.

Sure, she hadn't completely had time to digest the fact that she had just seriously cheated on Tristan, but something about this didn't really feel like cheating. She glanced at the Slytherin table, he still wasn't there, but that wasn't unusual for a Saturday morning.

He always skipped breakfast and slept in then he would meet up with Elise later in the day.

Elise turned back to Sirius, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sirius, still stuffing his face, glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "What was I going to say?" He stuffed a whole sausage in his mouth and continued to speak, "I had drunken sex with Elise last night and it was amazing. Oh btw, Good Morning."

Elise couldn't help herself. Her girly ways made her blush at the mention of the sex being amazing. She quickly pushed her thoughts aside. This was Sirius Black she had just shagged.

She and Tristan hadn't even officially had sex yet.

Of course, that was part of the whole problem with Tristan. Elise frowned at the thought of him. While Tristan was amazing and every other department, the physical side had always been lacking, even from the beginning. Elise thought she could just over look it or it would happen later in their relationship, but she was already beginning to lose patients.

"So, it was just sex," She whispered, "No strings attached."

"You are as free as Pinocchio, love." He stood up to leave, grabbing his juice and downing the last bit.

As he walked by her, he leaned down close to her ear. "But I'm keeping the knickers." His warm breath on her face sent chills down her spine, and Elise couldn't even find it in herself to argue as he walked away from her. She gawked after him like a gold fish until he was out of sight.

"Tristan's looking for you." She jumped at the sound of a small voice behind her. It was a Slytherin first year boy. Elise nodded and got up to go to their favorite spot. Her mind was still reeling

Beneath the oak tree out by the lake, Tristan stood skipping rocks across the top of the water. Elise smiled as he got excited when one of the rocks skipped several yards.

He was a very handsome boy. Much taller than Sirius, not that she would ever compare them. Partly because she was afraid Sirius would win.

While Sirius held such a dark sexy, Tristan was the exact opposite. He had a classic handsome with a strong jaw line and light brown hair that was always cut neatly out of his face.

While normally, always dressed in his Slytherin robes, today he wore some jeans and plaid green button up shirt with a green t-shirt underneath it.

Elise blushed as she realized she hadn't changed clothes from the night before, much less showered. She probably still smelt of sex and the Gryffindor common room couch. Elise walked up behind the boy and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Louise, I told you we couldn't do this in public…what if Elise saw," He grabbed her hand and spun her around in front of him, "Oh Elise, it's you." He laughed, clearly knowing it was her from the beginning.

She smiled up at him as he reached down to give her a peck on the lips. He grabbed her hand and led her to their tree where they would sit on the roots that poked up from the earth.

"Love," Tristan took her hand, "You know I always think you're beautiful, but you look rather…different today."

Elise sighed.

She knew wasn't up to her usual standards. She hardly ever went a day without showering much less wear the same clothes she had worn all day before and even slept in.

"Well, me and a few fellow Gryffindors got a bit tipsy last night. That's all." She could feel his disappointment. It hurt her a little.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Elise knew he thought she was better than that. She knew that he hated for her to act like she wasn't from a proper family. Not that he was controlling about it, or that he would ever tell on her. He would just pout for a while until he forgot it.

"So, did you want to start on our potions project tonight?" Elise changed the subject. Tristan shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Elise whispered, earning her a small smile from the boy next to her.

"It's ok. Let's start the potions project tomorrow. I have some other stuff I need to get done tonight." She winced at him being so vague. It wasn't because he was mad about the drinking. He had been being vague ever since school year had begun. He was always sneaking off here, pretending he was busy there, and never fully telling Elise what was bothering him. Never the less, Elise nodded her head.

"Now why don't you go get ready, and meet me in front of the Great Hall for dinner?" Tristan squeezed his arm around her shoulders.

xXx

Elise spent almost a full hour under the hot water of the shower. She let it run down her silky body as if she was washing away memories. Well, the memories that the alcohol hadn't erased. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel Sirius's hot fire whiskey breath on her face.

If she never smelled fire whiskey again, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

She was pushing away the thought that she had actually cheated on Tristan. What had she been _thinking_?

She couldn't really blame it on the fire whiskey. She knew that if the tables were turned and Tristan had been the one to have the drunken rendezvous with a girl, she would not be accepting the fact that he was drunk as an excuse.

Elise shuddered with guilt as she remembered the one time that another girl had flirt with Tristan. He had confessed a second after it had happened. Elise knew she was complaining about his lack of interest in her sexually before, but did that really matter so much? Was sexual attraction really necessary to have a complete relationship? Especially when she already had a guy who would give her the world on a silver platter if he could.

After the never ending shower, Elise got dressed in her usual Gryffindor attire. She knew Tristan loved it when she dressed less like a muggle and more like a witch. Not that he was completely anti-muggle; it was just his personal preference, and Elise liked to look good for her boyfriend.

She applied the normal amount of make-up. It wasn't a whole lot, buSt enough to enhance her features. When she was finally much more presentable then she was that morning, she headed down to meet Tristan

As she walked down the many sets of staircases, she was determined. She was determined to put the thought of Sirius Black out of her mind now and forever. Even if that meant ignoring everyone in her own house until graduation.

"Elise!"

She growled at the sound of the exact boy's voice she was trying to ignore. He was a few steps behind her so she quickened her pace. Maybe she could just pretend she didn't hear him.

"Elise Harper! I know you hear me."

She dodged her way around a set of students taking their sweet little time getting downstairs for supper.

When she bumped into one of them she mumbled a quick 'I'm really hungry' along with an apology, but she silently hexed that young boy in her mind as he was probably the reason Sirius Black was able to reach out and grab her wrist. He pulled her close to him with one motion. She swallowed hard and turned her face cold as a stone.

"Hello," Sirius said smoothly, with a small smile on his face.

"Hi," Elise growled pulling her hand away from him roughly. He was not making her plan to ignore him easy.

"Want me to save you a seat between me and Char? I hear we are having pot roast tonight. _My favorite_!"

Elise shook her head, "No, I'm sitting with Tristan."

"Oh yeah," Sirius tapped his chin, "I forgot about him."

"Of course you did."

Sirius shrugged, "He's not my problem to remember."

"He's not a problem at all," Elise corrected, moving slightly to the left as more students tried to pass them on the stairs. They were almost blocking the entire path.

Sirius smirked, "You're right. I'm suppose I am the problem."

Elise wrinkled her eyebrows together. "What's that suppose to mean?" She had some type of idea, but she did not want him to say it. She probably shouldn't have asked.

"I am the unexpected dividing factor in your equation of love."

Elise snorted, "You are not a factor at all."

Sirius mockingly gasped and put a hand over his heart, "You would say that to me," His voice got louder as he spoke, "After we had…"

Elise shoved him roughly before he could finish, "I thought you weren't going to mention _that_ anymore."

"I never said that. I said we weren't attached because of it, but I am bounded to talk about my first time, love."

Elise froze at Sirius's words. "You're lying," She hissed.

Sirius smirked, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Elise gave him a glare. How dare him! How dare he stand their mocking her with his fake intimacy. Before another word could be said between them, Elise fled the scene.

If she wasn't determined before to ignore him, she sure as bloody hell was now. She pushed the Great Hall doors open and headed to her spot directly next to Tristan.

xXx

"Baby, as much as I love seeing you embrace your inner Slytherin and glaring daggers at you're Gryffindor friends, you haven't touched your food." Tristan pulled his hand from hers, "And you are making my hand go numb with your death grip."

Elise blushed, finally looking away from the four marauders and her best friend. She couldn't get what Sirius had said to her out of her mind. He had to have been just joking. After all, his whole life revolved around joking and pranking.

It was just a ploy to keep her mind on him. She cursed at the fact that his plan was working. She hadn't been able to stop glancing at her so called friends all night. His words were still ringing in her ears. Surely, he wouldn't have said it like that if it were true.

"My first time," she heard him say as clear as day in her head. She shivered at the thought. Part of her found it unbelievable and repulsive.

After all, why would he have chosen to have drunken sex with her for his first time? But a small, tiny, tiny, part of her found it exciting.

She was almost certain it would have been a pretty amazing first time. She would not have been disappointed if it had been her first time. She frowned remembering her first time. It had been long before Tristan. When they were in fifth year, Elise was dating Edward Tilling, an older Slytherin. What could she say? She had a thing for guys in green.

Anyways, they had dated on and off for almost the whole year and over the summer at his parent's house when they were bored, they found ways to entertain themselves. It wasn't love. It was sex. Cold hard sex, but it had been fun. Of course, it hadn't felt the same as last night.

This was a load of bollocks. Sirius was a load of bollocks, and Elise would not be wasting any more of her time.

"Come on, baby," she leaned over and whispered in Tristan's ear, "Let's go for a walk by the lake." Tristan nodded allowing Elise to pull him to her feet. They left without so much as a goodbye to the rest of the Slytherins. There usually wasn't very much intimate conversations at the table, anyways.

A small chill was in the air as they walked around to their large oak tree. The night was crystal clear, and astronomy class would have been a breeze on this night.

Tristan wrapped his strong arms around Elise as she shivered for the second time. She should have worn her light jacket, but at least the cold brought Tristan closer.

She glanced up at her strong boyfriend. He was looking back down at her with soft green eyes. His green eyes had been the first thing to draw Elise to him when they were younger.

They held such confidence, and it made her knees weak. She held his gaze longer, licking her lips, self consciously.

Finally he took the hint and closed the gap between them. His lips were soft and tender. The kiss heightened Elise's senses, but lacked passion. He pulled away sooner than she wanted him too.

"Tristan," She cooed walking towards the large oak tree to sit next to it. He followed.

"Tristan," she said again with more urgency. When he finally sat down next to her, she slid across so she was straddling his lap.

"Kiss me," she whispered with her lips next to his. He complied, pressing his lips into hers. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him closer. Their tongues danced together, and Elise sighed into his mouth.

It was the same pent up feeling she had always felt with him. She wanted to let it out. She wanted him to give her more. She tried to make it clear by rolling her hips into his.

When he groaned, she took it as an opportunity to push things farther. She let her hand find the buttons of his plaid green shirt and she started to undo them. She broke the kiss, moving her lips to his neck.

Sucking and biting as if she didn't care if she left a mark. In fact, she hoped she did. Let the world see what they had been doing! Let Sirius Black see exactly what she was capable of doing to Tristan.

"Elise," Tristan whispered. Hearing her name on his lips encouraged her to push him further. She didn't care if they were outside. If he wanted her, they were going to do it right there outside of the castle for Dumbledore himself to see.

"Elise," Tristan said again. This time it was more withdrawn. It didn't sound like it irrupted from sexual desire.

"Elise, please." He grabbed a hold of her arms, forcing her to stop her trail of kissed down his neck.

"What's the matter, Tristan?" She huffed, "I want to do this with you." Tristan gave her a small smile, but it annoyed her. She knew what that smile meant. It meant "I want to too, but just not now".

"Safe it," Elise hissed, jumping to her feet, "I don't want to hear it tonight." She fled before Tristan could get to his feet. She heard him calling after her, but she didn't want to stop to hear his excuses anymore.

xXx

She didn't slow down until she reached the Gryffindor common room portrait. Before going in she pressed her back against it and took deep breaths. Trying to let herself catch up with exactly what was happening around her.

Since when did she turn into such a sex-crazed woman? Sex had always been something she liked, but never something she just absolutely craved.

Tristan always stopped her because he cared about her. He stopped her because he wanted to wait, and shouldn't she be able to respect that? Not curse him for not curing her horniness. This day had just been too confusing. It was like an episode of the Twilight zone set in Hogwarts with her as the main character.

She had been pushing Tristan extra hard to do stuff with her to get Sirius Black off her mind, but what she really need to do was sleep. Yes, sleep and starting the day over again tomorrow would make everything better.

The fat-lady in the portrait behind her cleared her throat, "Well?" She asked impatiently.

Elise rolled her eyes, as if she had anywhere else to go.

"Bugger-bean," Elise whispered, allowing the door to whip open.

Yes, a good night's sleep would do her good.

**A/n: Review, please! =)**


	2. All The Things You Said, Running Through

_**Detached **_

A/n: Warning this story is rated M for strong sexual contact. Please do not read it if you are offended by this. Thank you.

**Summary**: Elise Harper was half of Hogwarts' biggest power couple, but what happens when Sirius Black is better at satisfying her urges than her "other half"?

**Chapter two: All the things you said, running through my head. **

The sweat fell down her face in streaks. The trails were already beginning to dry on her skin, leaving it feeling sticky and her hair was drenched, but it was unnoticeable to Elise as her chest rose and fell with every plunder made by the boy who held her hips in place against the Great Hall doors.

Tristan Dobell, although he did not play Quidditch like most of the other boys at Hogwarts, had unbelievable muscles that held her as if she weighed less than a piece of parchment.

They were fully clothed but going at it hot and heavy right in the middle of Hogwarts. The halls were unusually quite.

She let a whimper escape her lips as Tristan pulled her wet knickers from beneath her black skirt and down her shaking legs. She was positive they were torn now, but it wouldn't even bother her later when she had to put them back on and walk back to her dorm in ravished panties.

All that matter was Tristan was about to make all her dreams come true with one push. He shifted her weight and pushed her shirt up in the processes, letting the cold of the Great Hall doors press against the sweaty, hot of her back.

She waited impatiently for him to continue, but he held her in place. His brilliant green eyes held on to hers with a passion she had never seen in them before.

It made her nervous.

She licked her lips self-consciously as he offered three little words to reassure her.

"I love you," He mouthed, and Elise sighed loudly.

Before she could respond, he moved between her legs and plunged deep in her. Elise couldn't help herself. She let out a loud moan. The way he pressed himself into her made her feel all the pleasure of having sex for the first time minus the painful and bloody mess.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her warm cheek into his cold one. He began to move himself in and out. It was smooth since she had been so wet with anticipation.

Two years of foreplay had definitely paid off.

With one hard thrust deep into her folds, Elise felt herself quiver and shake. The pleasure was overwhelming, and she felt as if she was going to burst into a thousand pieces. Her eyes slid shut as she gave herself over to the pleasure. The sounds escaping her lips were but distant noises in her mind. It wasn't until one particular sound came out that she was brought back to reality.

"Sirius," she moaned his name with her eyes slid shut, but instantly realized her mistake as the boy holding her up let go of her legs.

Before her arse could hit the cold tiles of the floor, her eyes flew open and she set up in her bed gasping for breath.

It was a dream.

She looked around her dorm room. Charlotte was still sounds asleep in her bed as were the rest of the girls that shared their dorm. Everything had been a dream.

Well, expect for the sweat that made her brown hair stick to her head. With one push she heaved the giant blanket off her body and let the cool night air hit her skin.

This was not good.

xXx

It was at least a week before Elise had seen or talked to Sirius Black again. Her plan to avoid him was working the best it could when she wasn't having dreams about moaning his name.

She shuddered, pushing the nightmare out of her mind. It hadn't been the only one of its kind and Elise was losing more and more sleep every night. If she kept this up, she wouldn't be able to close her eyes without seeing his face.

At least Tristan hadn't been any the wiser when it came down to her different behavior. Of course, he had been rather busy with projects of his own.

Secret projects. As he called them.

"Alright, my advanced students," Professor Sprout was in a cheerful mood. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat of the green house their holding class in, and her eyes wrinkled when she smiled.

Elise had elected to take an extra year of Herbology as posse to having a free period. It was something to do, and she could handle the extra class.

Especially an easy one such as Herbology.

"I want you to pair up with a partner. We are going to be blindfolding each other, and see if we can guess which herb is which merely by smell." The larger woman chuckled with joy, "It's quite a handy skill to have if not just to impress your fellow peers."

Elise rolled her eyes. She didn't know when she would ever be at a fancy party that turned out to be so dull that she had to impress her guest by naming herbs blindfolded, but she supposed if she did not have a trusted label maker, the skill might eventually come in handy.

Charlotte was already setting their work table when Elise approached her from the other side of the green house. They picked a quiet corner behind a large potted tree. There were no other students around them.

"So," Charlotte smiled from under her blonde curls.

They were perfect ringlets today. Sometimes they were just waves of blonde. Either way, Charlotte held the looks of a French model, and it often made Elise feel a ting of jealousy since she had to work hard to look half as good as Char.

"Who wants to go first?" Charlotte grinned holding up the white blind fold, that she had folded to fit around the eyes. She had been in an unusual mood lately. She was always happy, but lately she had been downright giddy.

"I suppose I can." Elise let her tie the blind fold around her head. Charlotte held a small glass bowl under Elise's nose. The smell of a tender herb with a flowery scent filled her nostrils. It was tangy and citrusy.

"Dragons-Bud," Elise said without needing a second whiff.

"Correct." Charlotte jotted down Elise's answer on her clipboard with the different herbs were already listed. She began preparing the next around.

"Char," Elise started biting her bottom lip. "We tell each other everything, right? I mean, we have no secrets between us."

The blonde girl accidently clashed some of the glass bowls together. "I suppose."

Elise moved the blindfold from her head and looked around. There was no one around them. This was her chance. She had to tell someone about Sirius. She had to get another opinion. Maybe if she had another girl telling her how incredibly stupid Sirius really was, she wouldn't be thinking about him so much.

"I don't think we've been very honest lately," Elise mumbled looking down at the black cloth in her hand. Why was she so nervous to admit this?

Charlotte let a whimper escape her lips, "I'm so sorry Elise-y. It just happened so fast. I wanted to tell you before anyone else found out, but Remus told James. And then Sirius accidently over heard."

Elise frowned in confusion as the girl in front of her wailed up with tears in her eyes. She reached out and rubbed her friends back as the tears were falling more freely now. Charlotte sniffled, "I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened." Her tears fell onto her plump lips, which now turned up into a smile.

"It was so perfect. We were by the fireplace in the prefects common room." Elise smiled down at her friend. So it all made sense now. The giddy smiles. The sneaking off to "study". Charlotte and Remus had hooked up.

"Char! That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

The blonde girl frowned at her friend, "You mean, you aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not!"

xXx

After the next two classes, Elise made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She wasn't that hungry, but she was excited to see Tristan. She walked up to the Slytherin table, and as soon as Tristan caught sight of her, he hushed his goonies around him. His friends, who Elise never really taken the time to get to know, all shut up on command. She frowned, but sat down next to her boyfriend, anyways.

"Hello, gorgeous." Tristan leaned up to kiss the side of her head, and Elise beamed. It still made her happy to know that Tristan thought she looked pretty.

"Oy, Trist, did you hear about the English trading their bloody seeker?" One of the goonies asked while digging into his food.

Elise rolled her eyes. There wasn't very much conversation at the Slytherin table, especially among the boys, but when there was conversation, it always about Quidditch. And frankly, Elise could care less about the sport. So she tuned out of the conversation.

Her eyes glanced over at the Gryffindor table where she saw Charlotte and Remus staring into each other eyes. Remus leaned down and rubbed his nose against Charlotte, who was seriously giggling.

Elise smiled. She never would have pegged Charlotte as someone who giggled. Behind them, Elise could see Sirius Black inhaling his food as usual. When the couple began to kiss, Sirius turned his hand into a fake gun and acted like he was blowing his brain out.

Elise couldn't help but chuckle. That was when he caught her eye. It was as if he had heard her laugh. Elise blushed, but for some reason couldn't look away. Tristan was still completely engaged in his Quidditch conversation and he didn't even notice her tensing up.

Sirius smirked at her before licking his lips slowly. Elise swallowed hard. Somehow she just knew that he was replaying the thoughts of that night they had spent together in his mind. He had to have been because she sure as bloody hell was.

She almost heard every grunt and groan coming from their memories. Sirius glanced at Tristan and then back at Elise, making her worry that Tristan had caught on to their gazes, but when she looked over at him herself, he was still in the conversation. She frowned looking back at Sirius, who merely winked at her before getting out of his seat.

Her senses heightened.

Was he going to walk over here? Was he going to just walk straight up to her and kiss her in front of the entire school?

Elise scoffed. She had to stop thinking like that. There was absolutely no reason why Sirius would do that, and she should be glad of it. She held his gaze as he walked completely around the Great Hall.

He stopped to talk to some bloke who passed him by, but it wasn't long until he was walking right along the Slytherin table. Elise glanced at Tristan, who was holding her hand tightly as he talked. He didn't notice. No one in the whole school had noticed Sirius get up and walk completely around the room while holding her gaze.

When he was finally walking behind her, he dropped his books everywhere, and earned all the Slytherin's attention.

'Sirius, you klutz!' Elise cursed him in her head, but she was the only one at the table to reach down and help him pick up his stuff. When she reached out for his history of magic book, he grabbed her wrist and stuffed a tiny piece of parchment in it. His hands were warm on her skin, and she blushed.

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled, getting all the books from her before exiting the building. Tristan had stopped watching them when Elise had begun picking up the books. He had no idea what had just happened. After all it wasn't unusual for a Gryffindor to help another Gryffindor. With the parchment stuffed in her right hand, she turned back into the conversation.

"We are meeting again tonight. Bring everything you think you are going to need."

"Um, who's meeting tonight?" Elise inquired, grabbing Tristan's hand again with her left hand, of course.

Tristan tensed, as if he had completely forgotten she was sitting right beside him for the last thirty minutes.

"No one, love. It's just a group of guys getting together to play a friendly game of Quidditch."

Elise nodded, slowly.

Although, it was completely plausible that Tristan was telling the truth. Something told Elise he wasn't, and she sighed inwardly at another loss chance of being alone with her boyfriend. That was when she remembered the note in her hand. She stood up abruptly, and kissed Tristan's cheek.

"I'm going to lay down a bit before Potions. See you later?" He nodded, and she was off. When she reached the door, she pulled the piece of parchment apart

'_Meet me in the broom closet between the tallest knights in the dungeons. Ten minutes. – S' _

Elise's mouth went dry. She knew she shouldn't go. She knew how wrong it really was, but she couldn't seem to convince her feet otherwise, as they led her down the hall.

It had already been about ten minutes, and by the time she reached the broom closet, that she assumed he was talking about, she figured he might not even be there. She walked into the dark closet, slowly as if something was going to attack her.

"Sirius?" She asked quietly.

The door slammed shut behind her, and she jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. Her pelvic bone was pressed tightly against his, and the familiar sent, that she had spent so much time trying to wash off of her skin, filled her nose once again.

This time she welcomed it. His lips captured hers before she could protest, and she let him kiss her. His wet lips moved against hers with skill and ease. Her knees weakened when he used his tongue to push her lips apart. She let him enter her mouth, and he began moving his tongue clockwise around hers. It felt _so_ good.

She had never kissed like that before. It was so sexually energized. His hands moved down her waist and grabbed one of her arse cheeks. She lifted one leg and wrapped around his to bring him close to her. He groaned when her thigh grazed his hard spot. He responded immediately by picking her up and pushing her into the back wall. When his hands began to slowly climb up her skirt, something in Elise came alive.

She used all the strength she had to push him off of her.

"What the hell are we doing?" She almost yelled making Sirius flinch. She pushed her skirt back down and straightened up her blouse. "What the hell am I doing?" She whispered to herself, "Great one of my buttons is missing." Sirius touched it with his wand and the button flew back on.

"Thanks." Elise mumbled as she brushed her hair down.

Sirius shifted awkwardly before clearing his throat, "I'm sorry."

She nodded, licking her lips that were surely red from Sirius's rough kisses.

"Me too."

Elise waltz to the door with every attention to storm out in rage with herself, but when she touched the door knob it failed to open. She twisted again. And again. And again, until eventually she was jiggling the knob while jumping up and down.

"Damn," She hissed, giving up.

"Look, I know you're mind is fogged from all the raging hormones, but we do have wands." Sirius lifted his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora," Sirius tried, and they both listened closely to hear for the door to unlock.

"I don't think it's locked," Elise wiggled the knob again. "I think it's stuck."

Sirius tapped his chin thoughtfully before sitting down on the ground, "Well, at least my next class was Potions and nothing good."

Elise growled, pulling and twisting the knob. She refused to believe that she was stuck in this Merlin-forsaking closet with Sirius Black. What had she gotten herself into?

"You are never going to get it opened."

Elise glanced over at her shoulder at Sirius, who was now inspecting his fingernails. His hair was still messed up from where moments ago she had been running her hands through it, and his clothes were slightly more wrinkled.

Elise groaned. Not only was she going to miss important information in their class, she was stuck in a closet with the one person she did not need to be alone with anymore. The thoughts were just getting to be too provoking.

"There has to be some way to open it."

Sirius shrugged, "Probably, but why stress about it? I'm sure someone will come looking for us."

Elise growled, "Yeah, in about four hours when we don't show up for dinner. And who the hell is going to think to look in a bloody closet, for Merlin's sake?"

Sirius shrugged.

Elise could not figure it out. How could someone who got on her every last nerve, being driving her hormones insane? She wanted to kill him, yet jump his bones at the same time.

"So, how's Tristan?" The distaste was clear in his voice that Elise's stomach dropped. When she refused the answer he continued.

"What?" He asked. "I'm just making conversation with you. We have to talk about something for four hours, and what better than the guy who you _love_."

He stressed the word love. Elise still declined to answer. She sat across from Sirius and hugged her knees. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, I am not meaning to come off as a complete and total arse,"

"Just kind of an arse," Elise mumbled, interrupting Sirius, but he continued.

"I just feel like I am getting some mixed signals from you, and it's throwing off my judgment. I mean, one second you can't even look at me in the Great Hall and then the next you are following me into broom closets."

Elise couldn't help it. She sympathized with him. She had been hating him, then having sex with him, then ignoring him, and then jumping him in broom closet. She supposed there could have been a few mix signals there.

"I know you are with Tristan," Sirius continued. "But, I…" he paused as if deciding if he should continue or not. "I just need an explanation."

Elise nodded, "I suppose I could try to explain my view of things."

Sirius was all ears with his chin resting on his hand while sitting Indian style across from her. Elise wasn't sure how she was suppose to explain the fact that Tristan refused to satisfy her needs without coming off as a total whore or like she was just using Sirius for sex. For some reason, she really didn't want Sirius feel like she was using him.

"I know I am with Tristan, and I know that I love him, but…" Elise paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "but…he doesn't like to…we have never." She couldn't say it. She could not simply look Sirius Black in the eyes and tell him that he shagged her so much better than her boyfriend had ever. In fact, he hadn't even tried.

"Done the dirty charm? Poked the lower witch's hat? Let you ride the nimbus—"

"Enough," Elise demanded, and Sirius went quite. After a few seconds, Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Well, at least you didn't have sex with a dark lord follower." Elise flinched at Sirius's bluntness. No one around Hogwarts spoke of the Dark Lord, unless it was in complete secret. Sure, she knew that Tristan's family were all purebloods, but so was hers. And her family most definitely did not support…You. Know. Who.

"It's not nice to accuse people of such things."

"Who's accusing? I saw them in the Forbidden Forrest…."

Before Sirius could continue, and before Elise could ask who 'them' was, the door to the closet was pushed up, forcefully and Filch appeared in the broom closet. Before Elise knew what was happening, her and Sirius were being dragged down the hallway by their robes.

"Professor McGonagall," Filch screamed even though they were clearly out of ear shot of her office.

As they passed classrooms, the doors opened and students peaked their heads out.

'_Great,'_ Elise thought, _'Bloody gossipers.'_

xXx

"Well, what am I suppose to think? You found in a bloody snogging closet with another bloke. Sirius Black, at that." Tristan yelled, earning the attention of the only other couple in the courtyard. Elise blushed, pulling him as far away from them as she could.

"Tristan," she pleaded. "You have to believe me." She winced at her own lies, but it was all she had to hold on to. She couldn't lose Tristan. Not now, not like this. Not when she had had the strength to stop herself with Sirius. She was almost scared to think his name in front of Tristan. As if he would read her mind, and come another reason closer to finding out she had cheated on him.

Tristan sighed, and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by his fellow Slytherin, Jon Hamilton. Jon cleared his throat, earning the feuding couple's attention. A group of Slytherin boys were standing by the main door to Hogwarts. Elise noticed two of the boys were carrying a small trunk. "You ready, Trist?"

Tristan nodded his head, "I'll meet you guys inside."

He turned back to Elise's accusing eyes, "An indoor Quidditch game is it? Who's lying now, eh?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "We will talk about this later."

He left her alone before she could complain or acquire any further.

xXx

It had taken Elise weeks to get over the fact that she had cheated on Tristan, and then she goes and does it again, so willingly. She couldn't even blame the alcohol this time. Maybe it had been the fact that Tristan was shutting her out of something in his life that was so clearly important right now. Maybe this was her way of getting back at him without even realizing it. But she knew that was a load of bull.

She bit her bottom lip as she headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She had been hiding out in the library for the last four hours. She had even skipped dinner just so she wouldn't have to see Sirius's face, but she decided not to hide anymore. She was going to have to face reality sooner or later.

"Bugger-bean," She whispered to the portrait before climbing in.

To her dismay, Charlotte sat on the couch next to Remus. James, Peter, Sirius, and Lily Evans were all crowded around them. She thought maybe she could sneak by, but Charlotte saw her and began waving her over.

"Elise! I'm so glad you are here." The normal shy girl was beaming as if she was the center of all the attention and loving every minute of it. Elise was happy for her friend, but as she approached the group she felt Sirius's grey eyes on her. She tried to act like nothing was wrong, but she was fumbling with the hem of her shirt, trying to hold anyone's gaze expect for Sirius's.

Charlotte's eyes frowned, "Something's wrong. Are you okay?" Elise nodded, thinking even if she wasn't she was not going to admit it in front of this large group. "Do you need to talk?"  
>She appreciated her friend's concern, but the last thing she needed right now was to talk about the thing she was so desperately trying to erase from her memory.<p>

"I think I'm just going to take a long shower." Elise bit her lip.

The words came out of her mouth, but she wasn't focusing on them. She didn't even really want a shower, but it was something to do to get away from everyone, or that one person.

'Don't look at him,' Elise thought to herself. 'Don't you do it.'

Charlotte nodded slowly, "Well, if you want to use my relaxation potion go ahead! I have others."

Elise nodded thankfully while still chanting to herself. "Well, see you guys later." When she turned to leave, she couldn't help herself. She glanced down by the fireplace. Sirius wasn't looking at her. He was looking at a magazine.

A bloody magazine.

Elise huffed.

The day was one for the record books.

**A/n: Thank you so much for my wonderful reviews! ^_^ I know I posted this story and then didn't update for a while. I am trying to update less with this story, but write longer chapters with more action in them. And now that the semester is almost over, I vow to write more!**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I hope you will stick with me on this story. **


End file.
